1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for draining and rinsing containers filled with fluid. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the apparatus according to the invention for draining and rinsing containers filled with crop protection agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Not applicable